User talk:Mainframe98/Archive 1
Hi, Welcome to my talkpage. A few rules/guidelines English= *Sign your posts. It is much easier to get back at a message when you know who added it, and keeps the page clean. *Start new topics with a new entry. This prevents the page from becoming a mess. *Do not edit other peoples entries. The only exceptions are for the user to which this talkpage belongs, an admin removing dead links or a response by another contributer. *Use standard English. Leet and slang are not appreciated, unless subject to discussion. **If you are from a Dutch or Frisian community, please add "NL" or "FRL" to the header. You may of course use Dutch or Frisian if you wish. *Insults, Profanity and Threats are not acceptable. *Place new entries on the current talk page. If you want to discuss an archived entry, use the same header, and link to the archived entry. :: |-|Nederlands= *Plaats een handtekening. Het is veel eenvoudiger om te reageren op een bericht wanneer je weet wie het heeft geplaatst en het helpt om de pagina overzichtelijk te houden. *Begin nieuwe onderwerpen met een nieuw kopje. Dit voorkomt dat de pagina een bende wordt. *Bewerk niet onderwerpen van anderen. De enige uitzonderingen zijn voor de eigenaar van deze overlegpagina, een admin die dode verwijzingen verwijderd of een reactie van iemand anders over dat onderwerp. *Gebruik ABN, Standaard Frysk of normaal Engels. Chattaal en Straattaal worden niet gewaardeerd. De enige uitzondering hierop is wanneer het ter discussie wordt gesteld. **Voeg "NL" of "FRL" toe aan het kopje wanneer je Nederlands, dan wel Frysk gebruikt. Natuurlijk ben je vrij om Nederlands of Frysk te gebruiken. *Beledigingen, Krachtermen en Bedreigingen zijn onacceptabel. *Plaats nieuwe onderwerpen op de huidige overlegpagina. Als je een gearchiveerd onderwerp wil bespreken, gebruik dan hetzelfde kopje en voeg een verwijzing toe die verwijst naar het gearchiveerde onderwerp. :: __TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BioShock page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 09:14, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Great Job! Thanks. It took me quite some time but I'm nearly done. I'm also checking the regular messages we already had, so it took longer than it should. :) Pauolo (talk) 11:48, November 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Template:Overview It seems to me that if you made a second Template, the first one would just sit around unused on the site. If that's correct, I'd prefer it if you just updated the original, from your sandbox, it looks like you've got a firm grasp on what you're doing. That'd also save other editors from confusion. You want to edit it to have two more rows. Purely out of curiousity, what would you put in the other two? Thanks for your initiative. Unownshipper (talk) 21:05, January 8, 2015 (UTC) RE: Sander Cohen's Kinetoscopes Yeah, it can be confusing. Kinetoscopes are real-world devices (films seen by an individual through a peephole viewer). In point of fact, ALL of the films seen in BioShock Infinite, Burial at Sea - Episode 1, and Burial at Sea - Episode 2 are kientoscopes because of the format in which they are viewed. The Need to Know Theater is simply a series of films (PSAs/propaganda shorts) made under Ryan's orders and presented via kinetoscope players. It's also a convenient coverall phrase for the Art Deco styled kientoscopes seen in Rapture. Becase of this, it's both correct and convenient to list Sander Cohen's art films on the Need to Know Theater article, but it's important to note that Cohen didn't make these films in conjunction with the Need to Know Theater series. Sorry for the confusion though, it's mostly BAS's fault. Hope this helps. Unownshipper (talk) 22:48, January 9, 2015 (UTC) :Not at all, happy to help. :Unownshipper (talk) 08:57, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Quotes Thanks for helping with the quotes on the different articles. Unownshipper (talk) 08:18, January 10, 2015 (UTC) :What I'm about to suggest might be a lot of menial work, but I hope you'll agree with it. :I'm pretty sure that there isn't a policy on quotes on this site, but I think we should make it so that none of the quotes link to the speaker. Note how the Frank Fontaine article opens with a quote said by Andrew Ryan. On the Andrew Ryan page, there's a quote from Ryan. The Fontaine page links to Ryan, the Ryan page does not. On many character's page, the opening quote is said that character. Naturally, you can't hyperlink to the very page that's the subject of the link. :This might seem obsessive compulsive, but it's annoying me that there's inconsistency regarding the quotes' link's appearance throughout the Wiki. Some are linked, some aren't. On top of all that, the speaker's name is linked first in the quote when they ought to be linked in the body of the article where they're really being discussed. I'd like to make it our policy that we don't link the speaker with your support. :Unownshipper (talk) 10:06, February 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, I already knew that if the speaker is the subject of the page, the link would simply be bold. My point is more the fact that the policy for hyperlinks is to connect to the subject at the first mentioning of it on the page. This means that when a character is actually being discussed in an article, they've already been linked, rather uselessly, in the quote. This doesn't mean much for short articles, but for longer, more detailed ones, it's an inconvenience. ::I completely understand and agree with the idea of including the link to the source, but the fact is that linking to that source also will lead a person to the speaker, so it's not as though a person will be unable to identify the speaker. This is more an issue of consistency and appearance as the quote is almost always the first thing seen on an article. ::Unownshipper (talk) 23:30, February 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry both for my delay in getting back to you and for any confusion. I understand what you mean about a link being an eye-catcher, so to clarify I was talking about just not linking the speakers of a quote anymore. As for your condition that the speaker be consistently linked further in the article, I can almost guarentee that WILL always happen. I think there are only a handful of articles on this site in which a quote comes from someone who isn't discussed on the page. That is an easy enough fix, so what are your thoughts now? :::Unownshipper (talk) 08:20, February 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::We could start immediately, should we have some systematic method of attack? ::::Unownshipper (talk) 22:45, February 19, 2015 (UTC) RE: Renaming Burial At Sea Items Yeah, totally, go ahead. I didn't even notice that the "at" was capitalized. Thanks for checking in and let me know if anything inhibits you from renaming the page. Unownshipper (talk) 22:09, January 13, 2015 (UTC) RE: Generalize all Gear pages I offer my full approval, this looks great. Thanks very much for your continued work on improving the site template's and aesthetics. On an utterly unrelated note, more of a nitpick really, I was looking at the template example and it lists Extra! Extra! in the "Blue Ribbon Restaurant." The hyperlink accepts that link, but the business' proper title is actually The Blue Ribbon. Unownshipper (talk) 08:17, January 16, 2015 (UTC) :Not at all. And not to worry about the restaurant name, I've done it too. The more times we correct the name from "Blue Ribbon Restaurant" to "The Blue Ribbon" the sooner the incorrect hyperlink will disappear. That used be what would happen with DeWitt. So many people just put in "Booker" instead of Booker DeWitt that the hyperlink just accepted the forname as acceptable. :Unownshipper (talk) 08:32, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Removing Pages marked for deletion No problem at all, I found them annoying as well. There's just SO MANY still to go! Unownshipper (talk) 07:25, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :Nah, I'm just a guilty. At least the useless pages and images are being marked instead of being left around. :Unownshipper (talk) 07:38, January 21, 2015 (UTC) ::How on earth did that happen? I'll take care of that. ::Unownshipper (talk) 07:51, January 21, 2015 (UTC) :::So it's probably pretty evident, but if it's not I'm new to being an Admin. Do you know why the Talk pages are getting left behind? This has happened twice now, at least. :::I'm trying to fix the pages that still have links to the deleted articles and redirects, but there are so many of them. Any advice or heads up you can give me is appreciated. :::Unownshipper (talk) 04:58, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Slate It was an accident. I apologize. I was removing the "Slate" redirect and all the other misleading redirects, unused categories, and other files marked for deletion, and it must have accidentally been wiped in the process. I can undo in a snap, I just can't do it right now. It'll be restored by the end of tomorrow. Unownshipper (talk) 08:26, January 25, 2015 (UTC) :You'll find the Cornelius Slate article has been restored as promised. All the pages that link to that page should be operational once again. :Unownshipper (talk) 23:57, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Undeleted Talkpages, Unused Redirects & Candidates for deletion You should find that all those pages are gone now and the pages linking to them have been taken care of. No problem, I appreciate your attentiveness to the site's wellbeing. While I've got you, I was wondering if the disambiguation for "Therapy" was really necessary? We normally use those disambiguation pages for articles with exactly the same name as opposed to just similar ones. Think Fontaine Futuristics (Level) and Fontaine Futuristics (Business); Atlantic Express (Level) and Atlantic Express (Business); Sacrifices (Audio Diary) and Sacrifices (Voxophone); or Fontaine's Department Store and Fontaine's Department Store (Business). I don't think that anyone's going to mix up the "Therapy" Wing with the multiple "Therapy with Graces." Mostly because I can only see those diaries being mentioned once (maybe twice) while I can see the area in Inner Persephone being referred to more often once that article and pages connected to it are properly expanded. Referring to the area simply as Therapy will make editing easier. Thoughts? Unownshipper (talk) 01:19, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Updating my Test page Thanks for bringing that to my attention. Unfortunately, I'm not as active in maintaining this wiki as I used to be, so I'm not around to fix things like that on an ongoing basis. Please feel free to make any necessary updates to the link lists on that test page. Since you are more active here, you are more knowledgeable about what links we need. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 09:20, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Vandalism on Comstock page: Just a follow up, the nameless user was blocked the other day. I've had enough of these antics. Unownshipper (talk) 05:53, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Removal Request The page has been taken care of. Thanks for the alert and for that massive overhaul of the audio diaries sections you took care of. Unownshipper (talk) 04:52, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the confusion Sorry on how it comes off, Mainframe. I'm clearing a vandal that's been making immature, biased, and rhetorical remarks, since Filetalk comes off invisible enough for nobody to see. You see, unlike the majority of talk pages that do show up, this was an outdated feature since the Wiki was created, which its code still treats any files the same way as articles (hence why it has a talk page feature), and unlike regular talkpages, filetalkpages will not show at all in the recent edits page, anyways, and the only way to see it is actually look up the image's page. As I said, the majority of its usage was by at least one user with similar IPs that makes nothing but immature and biased comments, so its more of a reason to find this feature useless to this and any Wiki. Sorry it seems like I'm vandalizing, but compared to the talk pages, did you or any admin or editor aside from one ever used filetalk at all? Were you even surprised that until now, there was such a thing as filetalk? And since the wikia's beginning, are you going to miss filetalk, even though it was used by at least ONE person & that person's unsigned IP(s) within the last 3 years? Plus, I noticed Unownshipper was doing the same thing yesterday with removing some other filetalk pages, so it would be easier to just clear what's left before having those locked as just images and sound files, and keeping comments to actual article talk pages, since those are more active and are visible.-- 22:13, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Need some help with a template Hi, if you have some time would you mind taking a look at Template:Level Infobox? It's a template I made yesterday to compile useful informations from each levels and display it on a single info box. I'd like to hide the "New discoveries", "Collectibles" and "Enemies encountered" titles when there is no parameters specified under them, but even though I tried to do make it work on my sandbox it always ended up messy and not working. Since you know your way around templates more than the other regular editors, I'd like to know if you can fix that. Pauolo (talk) 14:34, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :You can feel honored if you don't have brain damage at the end of it. :D Well honestly, making templates on wikis is a pain since they can be written in several different codes, and ome migth not work on more recent versions of wiki. So far I've been studying how other functional templates worked, hence why I was able to make a few on my own, but this one is a bit complicated. I used Template:Charinfobox as model, if that can help you. The code is blocked from edition, but you can still access the source. Pauolo (talk) 15:21, February 22, 2015 (UTC) :You sure are better at this than me, thx a lot. :) Pauolo (talk) 15:56, February 22, 2015 (UTC) ::In fact, I used that method at first, but I think I ended up screwing a line or two and then only the last two headers would be hidden, even with parameters. Pauolo (talk) 16:00, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism Just to let you know, I saw what that user did on your sandbox and he has been permanently banned. That kind of sophomoric behavior has no place here, and I'm sorry if you were at all inconvenienced. Unownshipper (talk) 01:35, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Re: return of a vandal and vandalism The vandal has been banned and his edits will be undone/deleted from the site. Unownshipper (talk) 21:55, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: More vandalism Seems like all we talk about lately is vandalism. I blocked the user who moved the page. I've locked the Booker DeWitt article so that new and unregistered users cannot move it. That, at the very least, should inhibit the page from being moved again to "Moutin Dewitt" (seriously, does this troll not know how to spell "Mountain?"). You talked about Creation Protection. I see its uses and I'd like to implement it, but I don't see any information about how to activate it under the Admin Dashboard. Unownshipper (talk) 01:58, March 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for linking me to the page. I've gone and added "Moutin Dewitt" and a few other iterations of the name to the list. Hopefully the troll will get a life and no longer darken our doorstep with his asinine behavior. :Unownshipper (talk) 02:53, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Re: Fanfiction Thanks for alerting me both to this and my Character Tracker. With my work it's become increasinly difficult for me to find a spare moment lately to keep up with the site, so I appreciate your diligence. I've deleted the fanfiction but left the image for now. If the user wants to put it on their page or create a blog, that's fine. If nothing is done with it, then it'll be deleted. Unownshipper (talk) 04:09, March 16, 2015 (UTC) hi Hi how are you?WOT3000 (talk) 14:25, March 18, 2015 (UTC)WOT3000 Recent Edits I greatly appreciate all the recent work you've been doing around the site (adding categories, attaching the Fair Use license to images, reorganizing content, etc.), it helps out a lot. I would however like to call attention to one batch of edits that concern me. You've added the Columbia Citizen link to many of the people from BioShock Infinite. This seems logical and helpful, but I'm afraid that the "Coulmbia Citizen" is a combat type descriptor like Big Daddy, Houdini Splicer, or Rapture Citizen. With each of these, it's not the model that's important (Rosie, Rumbler, Bouncer, etc.) but the method of how they attack the player; in this case, behaving non-threateningly until provoked to attack the player with common firearms. Adding the label to all of the "citizens" of Columbia confuses the meaning of the actual enemy which is "normal people who might pull a gun on Booker DeWitt but are not specifically affiliated with the Police (Columbia), Vox Populi, or Founders." Technically, everyone from the Handyman (Enemy) to the Crows to the Boys of Silence is a "Columbia citizen" with a lowercase "c," so this label is only useful if it's describing a particular class of fighters. As the page itself notes in the "Behind the Scenes" section, only in four locations can Citizens (with a capital "c") be provoked into combat. Because of this, it's not right to list someone like Byron Cotswold as a "Columbia Citizen" not only since you never meet him but also because he's not an enemy Booker fights. I wanted to inform you of this before those edits are undone. Don't feel bad about it, plenty of others have made the same mistake. I wish this combat type had been given a name less general than this. Hope this is useful. Unownshipper (talk) 03:42, March 19, 2015 (UTC) :My apologies, I should have known someone else had added those. I appreciate you tending to that. I'll proceed with the other issues. No worries about the number of messages, I understand. :Unownshipper (talk) 15:55, March 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I added the code to the page. Did it work properly? ::Unownshipper (talk) 16:18, March 19, 2015 (UTC)